


石榴花

by BHLumen



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHLumen/pseuds/BHLumen
Summary: 窗外的石榴花都开得差不多了，最后那鲜艳的两朵也随风飘落。





	石榴花

1°  
1921年。  
江南的六月总是淫雨霏霏。  
银子撑着一把油纸伞，穿着月白色缎面旗袍，一头短发烫了大波浪，手里提着一袋糕点，袅袅婷婷地从灰暗的远方走来。  
刚放学的东顺没有带伞。她把布包顶在头上，匆匆低头往家跑去。  
因为跑的太急，东顺结结实实地撞到了银子。  
东顺连忙后退了几步，抱歉地朝银子鞠了个躬。  
雨水打湿了东顺的额发，顺着东顺的脸庞滑了下来，滴在东顺的黑色绣花鞋上。一朵石榴花被雨打落，随着一阵风落在了东顺肩上，又掉在东顺脚边。东顺乖巧地冲银子露出了一个微笑。  
银子往前走了一步，把东顺遮在了自己伞下，说：“我送你回家吧。”  
东顺点了点头。  
那一年，19岁的银子和14岁的东顺都还不知道，她们手上的红线已经在这一刻牵紧了。

 

银子是上海名妓，寻芳阁的头牌，但她不卖身。  
银子是妓女的孩子。她继承了她娘的美貌，万种情思悉堆眼角，一段风情全在眉梢。因为不想让银子重蹈覆辙，所以银子的娘让她从小就学习琴棋书画。银子也算是才情兼备，17岁便借一首《石榴花》在花界一举成名。  
万千男人挤破了头都想求美人看一眼。偏偏银子又是常常冷脸的人，就像一朵带刺的野玫瑰，还是开得最艳的那朵，独占群芳。

 

直到快到家，东顺才想起来互通姓名。银子不自觉地笑了：“我叫银子，住在哪里很抱歉我不能告诉你。”名字就像人一样闪闪发光呢。东顺暗暗想。

2°  
她们都没想到能再次见到对方。  
东顺是一名女学生，尽管家里规矩森严，她却总是偷偷跑出去参加各类社会活动，还瞒着家里加入了报社。用当时的话来说，她是个先进女青年。  
那天，因为警察多次随意殴打行人，东顺和同学约好去公署前示威。她在示威人群中看到了一个看到了一个意想不到的、高挑的身影——银子。银子梳了个发髻，耳坠一晃一晃的，穿着藕合色旗袍。  
东顺欣喜地跑过去，拍了拍银子的肩。银子回过头看到是东顺，就笑了。东顺刚想开口，一个人大喊道：“他们有枪！”随后是一声枪声。示威人群惊慌地四散开来。  
银子抓住东顺的手就向身后跑去，踩着一双高跟鞋跑得飞快。子弹擦着她们的头发呼啸而过。东顺被银子牵着，却没由来地感到安心。  
银子拉着东顺拐进了不远处的寻芳阁，直奔自己房间，那是银子知道的最安全的地方。  
东顺显然是第一次来到这种地方，眼睛里充满着惊讶与不安。两人喘着气面面相觑。  
银子先打破了沉默：“这就是我住的地方，这里最安全，我锁了门，现在不会有人来打扰。东顺你虽然不认识我，但我是这里最出名的清倌人①。”  
东顺点点头，她很快就接受了这个事实。为了缓解尴尬，她提议让银子为她弹奏一曲。银子欣然同意，抱起琵琶，吟了一首《石榴花》。  
东顺笑了。  
窗外的石榴花都谢得差不多了，最后那鲜艳的两朵也随风飘落。

3°  
缘分是奇妙的东西。  
被家里禁足一个星期后，东顺一上街就见到了银子。银子穿着靛青白花旗袍，戴着一对珍珠耳环，正在买糖吃。东顺偷偷跑到她背后拍了一下她的背，然后跳到她面前。银子被吓了一跳，回过神后就把一颗糖塞进了东顺嘴里。东顺嘴里和心里都绽开了花。  
此后五年间，东顺一直瞒着家里跟银子见面。  
东顺觉得银子可真好，总能认真地听她讲各种琐事，也会尽全力逗她笑。唯一有点不足的是银子总是对着自己笑，明明冷脸也很好看。（作者怒吼：傻瓜她喜欢你啊快点给妈妈告白做爱）  
转眼已经到了1926年，24岁的银子在风月场上混的风生水起，19岁的东顺也读了很多书，长得跟银子一样高，到了被家人提议结婚的时候了。  
可东顺总是跟家里人说不急不急，算命的不是说如果早早谈情说爱就有个姻缘劫嘛。其实东顺心里早就有了人选，她想这样和银子过一辈子。你看附近的巷子里就有两个老奶奶结为金兰一直生活在一起，一辈子都没有成婚。

4°  
过了没多久，北伐轰轰烈烈地来了。1927年3月21日，上海工人第三次起义，国民革命军激战30多个小时乘机攻占上海。  
他们打进来的时候正是下午，寻芳阁为了避风头早早关了门。东顺拉着银子在寻芳阁楼上给起义工人声援。突然警察与工人又一次爆发了冲突，然后就是炮火连天。银子眼疾手快把东顺从窗边拉了回来，关紧了窗。  
整栋楼都在震动，毕竟没有经历过战争场面，东顺有些害怕，坐在床边，抱紧了银子。  
银子低头吻了一下东顺的额头，说：“我们都会没事的。”这是她们第一次做出如此亲密的事。在银子的唇轻轻贴上东顺额头时，时间仿佛静止了，东顺没有听到外面的炮火声与呐喊声，只能感受到自己与银子的呼吸。  
天已黑，外面炮火仍未休。东顺只能睡在寻芳阁。  
东顺和银子并排躺在床上，盖着一床被子。黑暗中银子问东顺：“你家里催你成婚了吗？”  
东顺闷闷地嗯了一声，说：“你想让我成婚吗？”  
银子没有回答。过了半晌，东顺接着说：“我不想结婚，我想一辈子和你呆在一起。”  
银子转过头，问：“你真的想和我一直在一起吗？”  
东顺也转过头看向银子：“是的。那你愿意和我这样一直在一起吗？”  
银子笑了：“好，我们约定了。”  
外面一直在打仗，枪炮把黑夜映得像白昼一样。东顺睡不着，银子就让东顺枕着自己胳膊，说:“我给你唱歌吧。”银子的声音很好听，就像荒漠里的甘泉似的，缓缓流淌。东顺竟然渐渐睡着了。

第二天银子醒来时，东顺已经起床了，正盯着银子的脸出神。  
看到银子睁开眼，东顺不好意思地把视线转开。银子坐起来，把东顺的身体扳过来，让她看着自己。两个人看了对方一眼，都笑了。  
然后银子做了一个自己也觉得不可思议的举动，她凑上去吻了东顺。  
东顺看到银子好看的五官在自己眼前放大，感受到唇上温暖的柔软的触感。从没接过吻也没见过接吻的东顺大脑一片空白，眼睛还没来得及闭上。她看到银子的睫毛微微颤动。  
两个人就这样静静地接吻，干净而纯粹。  
分开的时候银子脸红了。她说她看见别人是对看中的人这样做的，据说洋人管这叫kiss，这是她第一次尝试。  
这时一个炮弹落在大街上，东顺有些紧张地抓住了银子的胳膊。银子摸摸东顺的头，说：“别怕，没有人给我们贺礼，那就把这个当做送给我们的烟花声吧。”  
东顺点点头，然后深吸一口气，闭上眼凑过去覆在银子唇上。银子无师自通，撬开东顺的贝齿，加深了这个吻。  
外面仍然枪炮连天。  
两人直到喘不过气才分开，牵出一条暧昧的银丝。东顺说：“我也在你唇上盖章了，以后你可不能抛弃我了，不要像雨一样离开。”  
战争持续了一整天。  
那天晚上，东顺问银子：“这是我们正式的第一夜吗？”  
银子点了点头，给了她一个亲吻。  
银子轻柔地解开了东顺的上衣和裙子，又脱掉了自己的衣服。第一次胴体轻俯，两人都有些害羞。  
银子给了东顺一个缠绵的吻，沿着身体一路吻下来，在东顺身上留下几个暧昧的红痕。她把把头埋在东顺双腿间时，东顺发出一声惊呼。随后灭顶的快感袭来，东顺不自觉发出了令自己脸红的黏腻的呻吟。  
银子把东顺送上顶峰时东顺生理泪水流了一脸。银子温柔的吻去那些泪水，然后开始dry hump。（非本意省略）  
她们在炮火声中做爱了。

第二天醒来时东顺又盯着银子的侧脸发呆，她很喜欢银子分明的五官。银子睁开眼与东顺对视时东顺想起了昨晚，她不好意思地钻进被子里。  
银子气色很好，她没有直接掀开被子，而是一起钻进了被窝里，在黑暗中亲吻了东顺的额头，才把东顺从被子里捞了出来。  
外面已经停战了，东顺却想赖在银子身边。银子说：“你家里找不到你该着急啦，回家一趟再来就行了。乖。”  
东顺恋恋不舍地在银子唇上亲了一下，然后像个偷吃到糖果的孩子一样跑走了。

 

东顺回到家里后自然被家里人训了一顿，东顺跟家里说有个好心的知书达礼的漂亮女孩子收留了她，把银子吹的天花乱坠。家里人被东顺说的一愣一愣的，准备去亲自感谢银子。  
东顺一听就慌了，要是银子的身份被家里发现，她会被打的。她连忙说人家不喜欢别人登门拜访。于是东顺家决定让东顺带银子来吃顿饭。  
东顺一路蹦到寻芳阁后门，两条辫子也跟着一跳一跳的。她跟银子说要带她回家吃饭，银子一下就紧张了。  
她们花了半个下午挑衣服，又花了半个下午打扮，最后还是东顺帮银子挑了一条檀色裙子才罢。  
银子在东顺家的这顿晚饭表现可以说是很完美，她能顺利地接上东顺家人的话。东顺的家人也很和善，还因为夜深留银子住了一晚。

5°  
时间兜兜转转又到了夏日。银子穿着翡翠色金边绒面旗袍，东顺穿着豆绿缎面上衣和黑色裙子，两人十指相扣走在街上。雨后青草的味道带着阳光的热气扑面而来。东顺摇着银子的手说要吃绿豆汤。  
她们在路边随便挑了一家店，绿豆汤装在蓝边白瓷碗里被端上来，碗里是藻荇交横，薄荷水在阳光下反射出金色的波纹。东顺拨开红绿丝，白瓷勺子在薄荷水里搅拌，撞到碗边发出清脆的铛一声响。她捞了一块冬瓜糖，送到银子嘴边。银子笑着看了她一眼，顺从地张开嘴。清凉的甜味迅速在嘴里和心里弥漫开来。  
银子虽然看起来很强势，却是小孩子口味。不过，她最喜欢的还是和东顺在一起，在她心里，东顺是最甜的。  
喝完绿豆汤，她们又牵着手继续逛街，东顺被路边小摊的发饰吸引住了，银子就给她买了一根簪子，替她把浓密的长发挽起来。  
她们又买了瓶西洋的可口可乐，细小的气泡在茶色的液体里翻滚。东顺抿了一口，微甜又有点刺激的液体在舌尖跳舞。  
时隔很多年之后东顺还是会想起这个夏日的午后，想起有些炎热的天气，想起那碗甜到心里的绿豆汤，那根已经记不清样子的发簪，那瓶带着夏天味道的汽水，还有银子的笑容。

夜深，东顺躺在银子腿上，用团扇扇着风。窗外是不断的虫鸣。  
银子用一根手指绕着东顺的头发，说：“我老是觉得，你的美啊就像冰块一样易碎，太不真实了，总让我用最虔诚的感情来触碰，就生怕砸了化了。”  
东顺笑着拍了银子一下：“难不成我还真的会碎会化吗？让我想一想……你呢，就像天上的月亮，温柔地在那里发光，不是太亮也不会太暗。你知道吗？我第一次见到你就觉得你周围罩着一层光晕，就像……就像水墨画里用了一点色彩！用我以前偷偷读过的诗，就是‘月出皎兮，佼人僚兮。舒窈纠兮，劳心悄兮。’②。”  
银子也笑了：“这算哪门子比喻啊，水墨画本来就是黑白的。如果我是月亮，那你就是我的太阳。”  
东顺摇了摇头：“太阳和月亮不能相见，我才不要离开你呢。我做星星就行啦。”  
银子低头在东顺嘴上啄了一口：“那我们可要‘曲尘枝下年年见’③，不对，要月月见、日日见、分分见、秒秒见才好。”

6°  
银子不知道东顺是怎么跟家里坦白的。  
她只知道东顺有一天晚上来找她，那时她正在待客，东顺就站在寻芳阁后门等着。  
她送走客人得知东顺来的时候头发刚拆了一半，她顾不得头发，直接跑下楼去。  
东顺眼睛红红的，是哭过的痕迹。银子抱了她一下，又捧着她的脸问：“怎么了？出什么事了？晚上冷，先跟我上楼再说。”  
东顺吸了吸鼻子说：“我跟家里人说了我喜欢你不要和别人结婚，要一直和你在一起，他们就让我罚跪又不许我出门，不然就断绝关系。我偷偷收拾了点东西从后门跑出来了。”  
银子愣住了，她不是没有想过和东顺昭告天下要在一起，但她知道这其实不可能。她只希望一辈子都见到东顺就行了，没想到东顺的勇气那么大。  
东顺跟银子回了房。她坐在银子床边，委屈地落着泪：“我只是想和你在一起而已，为什么他们都不允许？”  
银子帮东顺拭去眼泪，又在她额头印下一个安抚性质的吻：“我喜欢你就够了！这样吧，明天我们去拍结婚照，然后我赎身。这段日子我也攒了不少钱，我们两个找个地方过安稳日子。”  
东顺抬起头看着银子：“好，我们约定。”  
第二天东顺就跟银子去拍了两张照，又分开拍了几张，两人穿着红色的裙子，连照相馆的老板都夸她俩好看。  
过了几天去取照片时东顺摸着照片不肯撒手，把照片挂在了床头。  
接下来银子就去赎了身。东顺不知道银子在赎身的时候有没有被为难，银子没有跟她说过。不过银子出来的时候是光脚。银子的娘与银子早就没了联系，但她把原来住的房子留给了银子。这栋有些破败的平房就成了银子和东顺的家。  
东顺没有带太多衣服，就去挑银子的衣服穿。东顺发育得很好，银子最喜欢看她穿自己的旗袍，光滑的布料勾勒出东顺的身材，加上东顺完美的清纯脸蛋，银子喜欢的不得了。然后她们俩就一起手挽手穿着旗袍上街，偷偷嘲笑路边那些看痴了的臭男人。  
东顺和银子的日子过得虽然清苦却也乐在其中。东顺在报社找了一份工作，可以赚一点钱，银子也很快在附近的酒店找了一份卖唱的工作。两人晚上回家就一起吟诗作对唱歌，给对方梳各种发型，深夜就躺在床上一起描绘未来生活。东顺说要住一栋有阳台的大房子，在阳台上放两把躺椅，两个人一起晒太阳。还要有一个花园，在花园里种满花，又半开玩笑地说要种棵石榴树让银子天天对着树唱《石榴花》。  
银子听东顺讲话还有看向东顺的时候，眼睛总是亮晶晶的。银子是单眼皮，却拥有一双大眼睛，东顺总是说很羡慕她，明明东顺眼睛也很好看，像夏季晴朗的天空一样澄澈，盛满了星河。

没过几天，东顺和银子就在大街上碰到了东顺母亲。那时东顺正挽着银子的胳膊有说有笑，看到自己母亲，她们都停了下来，东顺下意识地往后退了一步，把小半个身子藏在银子身后。  
东顺母亲苍老了不少。她对东顺说：“你真的要跟她一直呆在一起我也没办法，但你一定要好好的，不要再像上次那样寻死觅活，还偷偷跑出来。东顺啊，娘是心疼你的，你先在外面躲几天，等你父亲消消火再回家。娘还是希望你能再好好想清楚，一辈子的事可不是开玩笑的。你能告诉娘你住在哪里吗？”  
东顺认真地说：“娘，我已经想清楚了，我打算和银子过一辈子。家里我不会回了。你放心，我现在过得很好。”  
东顺的母亲叹了一口气，说：“娘也不能强迫你。如果你缺什么记得随时跟娘说。”她把身上的钱全塞到东顺手里。  
东顺点了点头，想把钱还回去，她母亲却快步离开了。东顺不知道，她的母亲站在街角看着她的身影消失在人群中才离去。

7°  
时间又过了一年。  
过年的时候她们一起逛庙会。大街上人山人海，东顺拉紧银子的手，生怕走散。她们在人多的糕点摊前停下，买了两块糕，银子站在那里等，东顺看到不远处的彩色灯笼，就先跑过去看。银子拿到糕一转身看到东顺不见了，有点慌。她焦急地往前走了几步，几个挡在她前面的人恰好走开，东顺站在灯笼下，眼里是星星点点的亮色。她一边朝银子挥手，一边喊：“银子你快来！”银子小跑过去抱住东顺。东顺笑着，咬了一口她手里甜甜的糕。  
她们手牵手进了寺庙，虔诚地在佛祖前面跪拜许愿。出来的时候东顺问银子许了什么愿，银子说希望她们永远在一起，又问东顺。东顺笑着不肯说，说愿望太快说出来会不灵的。银子就惊恐地说愿望不灵了怎么办。东顺说她们会一直在一起的，在一起一百年、一千年、一万年。银子晃晃她们牵在一起的手说，一万年太假，只要此时此刻、每时每刻在一起就好啦。  
入了夏，东顺就坐在床上，看着银子给她削桃子。银子好看的手指捏着桃子，桃子灵活地在她手里打转。粉白色的果皮连成一条垂下来，又断掉啪嗒一声落在垃圾桶里。一些透明汁水顺着银子的手往下淌，东顺突然联想起自己情动时银子因为情热而微微出汗的手指在自己身上游走，又探入自己身下隐秘的那一处时的景象，有些脸红。银子削下一片桃子塞进东顺嘴里：“你怎么脸红了？”银子其实可喜欢调戏东顺了，东顺脸红的样子真的太可爱了。东顺嘴里塞的鼓鼓的，哼哼了两声算是回答。咽下桃子后她又凑过去跟银子交换了一个清甜的吻，然后对银子说：“不告诉你！”

8°  
银子与东顺的日子一天天过去，虽然过得简单倒也幸福。直到东顺夜里着凉染了风寒发烧。  
东顺身上烫得吓人。银子喂了几天药都没有好转，她实在没有办法，就偷偷跑去东顺家请求帮忙。  
银子自然被刁难讽刺了一番。东顺家顺理成章把东顺接回了家。银子第二天去探望时却被赶了出来。  
自此，东顺虽然病好了，却一直被禁锢在家里。  
不久后，1937年8月，淞沪会战爆发。战争前夕，东顺家匆忙迁往内地。  
东顺在临行前终于找到机会偷偷去找银子，她泪汪汪地跟银子说自己不想离开。银子最见不得东顺落泪，东顺一落泪就像是，直让银子心疼。银子好不容易哄好了东顺，她拿出一根白玉兰发簪，又绞下自己的一绺头发装到绣有石榴花的荷包里，然后放到嘴边吻了一下，郑重地系在东顺腰间，说：“不要忘了我。”  
天快亮了，银子陪东顺一路走回家，看到东顺进了门才转身离开。  
第二天，东顺跟家人到了火车站，坚持要自己拎着行李，一直拖到最后才上车。就在火车要启动的那一刻，东顺跳下了车，跟她的家人喊了句谢谢你们有缘再见。家人焦急的呼唤淹没在火车的轰鸣声中，东顺转身跑向了银子家。  
东顺没有想到这竟成为了自己和家人的永别。她不知道是家人真的放下了自己，亦或是西行的列车出了事故。她不敢想。

日本人侵占上海后东顺和银子的生活刚开始并没有什么变化。但是东顺的报馆很快就被迫关闭了。生活少了一份收入，她们清苦了不少，但仍然能捱过。  
直到有一天，银子经过日伪政府门口，直接被“请”了进去。原来，他们打听到银子原是上海滩名妓，让银子给他们唱歌。  
银子坚决不同意。她怎么能给侵占了自己国家领土的日本人唱歌呢？  
于是她被扣押下来，看到东顺被带到自己面前。她高昂的头颅低下了。她永远不会舍得拿东顺去冒险。  
银子唱完歌回到自己家里时，东顺看到她眼里满是疲惫与不堪。这种表情东顺鲜少见到。银子向来是要强的人，总是不让东顺担心。哪怕背后被荆棘扎的鲜血淋漓，她也会把正面对着东顺，笑着说没事。  
银子洗漱完就坐在床上靠着东顺：“东顺啊我真的好羞愧，我去给日本人唱歌了。我真是……唉”  
东顺替银子整理着脸上的碎发：“银子啊，你记住，你连魂儿都是有香气的。”

结局一  
1948年，东顺已经41岁了。在银子眼里，她还是像少女时一样。  
她出门时收到了几个学生的传单，听到他们说明天要游行示威。东顺想起了自己20岁的时候，那时的她也是这样一腔热血。她回家把传单给银子看，那上面控诉着国民政府。她兴奋地跟银子说明天要一起去示威。  
银子担心地把她搂在怀里，说：“我们都四十多岁啦，不要再去做这些危险的事了好不好？万一他们又开枪怎么办？”  
东顺冲银子露出一个猫咪笑容，她知道银子看她这样就拿她没办法：“我真的很想去嘛，你看最近生活这么艰难，好久都没有这样热血沸腾了。再说了，你不是说过吗，我们都会没事的。”  
银子犹豫着，最后还是同意了。  
第二天，东顺兴奋地拉着银子出了门。跟着一群青年人一起呐喊示威。  
突然前面的人群停了下来，开始后退。银子不安地握紧了东顺的手。紧接着就是乒乒乓乓的枪声。  
银子迅速反应过来，拉着东顺转身就跑。可是跑到背后的路口才发现也被端着枪的人包围了。银子又想掉头带着东顺跑进附近的一条小巷。  
这时东顺回头看了一眼。银子听到她大喊一声小心，随后就被她抱着倒在了地上。几个端着枪的人从她们身边跑过。  
东顺压在银子身上一动不动。  
银子摇摇东顺没有反应，有些害怕。她把东顺放到一边，坐了起来。  
银子看到自己的手上有血。  
她立刻去看东顺。东顺背后中了一枪，血在石板路上顺着缝隙扩散开来，衣服上绽开一朵石榴花。她马上把东顺抱在怀里，一只手在背后抵住伤口。她晃着东顺：“东顺！东顺你怎么了！你别吓我！你睁开眼跟我说句话好不好！”  
东顺睁开眼，嘴角渗出一点血珠。她咳了两声，虚弱地笑了：“你别晃了，再晃我真的不行了……你知道吗，那年在庙里许愿，我的愿望是你能一直好好的……我会一直爱你的，银子你要答应我，要……”东顺抬到一半的手突然垂了下去，眼睛闭上了，一滴泪从眼角落了下来。  
银子慌了：“东顺！东顺你醒一醒！你死了我怎么办！我们不是说好要一起死的吗？”  
然后银子头上被重重地敲了一下，她倒下了，失去了意识。  
银子再睁开眼时东顺还压在她腿上，嘴里是冰冷锋利的铁锈味。她赶紧去摸东顺的手，已经凉了。银子的心痛的仿佛被人剜了。她伏在东顺身上号啕大哭。  
然后她抱起东顺。周围都是尸体，地上是触目惊心的血迹，只有她一个人站在那里。她抱着东顺，朝西边的落日走去，那儿是她们的家。  
落日很美，颜色就像那年的石榴花。

后来银子一个人活了很久很久，就像东顺所说的一样一直好好的。银子也不是没有寻过死，但她被救了下来。她把这认为是东顺对她的保佑。于是她一直深居简出，活到了87岁那年的初夏。  
那个初夏，石榴花很久都没有开得这么盛了。她摘下两朵，一朵放在了东顺的相片上，另一朵戴在自己头上。然后她把日记本放在桌上，在躺椅上躺下。  
银子闭上了眼睛，再也没有睁开。

 

东顺站在灯笼下，眼里是星河，她冲银子挥挥手，喊：“银子你快来！”银子小跑过去，抱紧了东顺。

结局二  
1948年，东顺出门时收到了几个学生的传单，听到他们说明天要游行示威。东顺想起了自己20岁的时候，那时的她也是这样一腔热血。她回家把传单给银子看，那上面控诉着国民政府。她兴奋地跟银子说明天要一起去示威。  
银子担心地把她搂在怀里，说：“我们都四十多岁啦，不要再去做这些危险的事了好不好？万一他们又开枪怎么办？”  
东顺冲银子露出一个猫咪笑容，她知道银子看她这样就拿她没办法：“我真的很想去嘛，你看最近生活这么艰难，好久都没有这样热血沸腾了。再说了，你不是说过吗，我们都会没事的。”  
银子犹豫着，最后还是同意了。  
第二天，东顺兴奋地拉着银子出了门。跟着一群青年人一起呐喊示威。  
突然前面的人群停了下来，开始后退。银子不安地握紧了东顺的手。紧接着就是乒乒乓乓的枪声。  
银子迅速反应过来，拉着东顺转身就跑，拐进了附近的小巷。子弹打在她们身后的墙上。  
她们躲在杂物后面，银子抱着东顺，捂住了她的眼睛。

过了几天，东顺在家门口捡到一个弃婴。尽管生活艰难，她还是把孩子抱回了家。她们把孩子取名为必密。  
孩子一天天长大，东顺和银子都很开心。东顺有时候会给必密讲一些她们刚认识时的故事。银子老是说过去的事情干嘛要翻来覆去讲。东顺就笑着去打银子，说她乐意。  
1949年，上海解放，新中国成立。东顺激动地亲了银子一口，说：“我们以后有好日子过了。”

1966年6月，文化大革命已经开展了半个月。  
东顺做梦都不会想到，她会因为家庭背景被必密举报。  
东顺庆幸地想：幸好必密不知道银子以前的身份。  
买完菜回到家里的银子找不到东顺，一种不详的预感在她心底蔓延。  
她冲出家门，朝广场跑去。  
东顺跪在广场中央，脖子上挂着一块木牌，被两个少年押着。真是可笑，她们的孩子，那个明明被给予了很多爱的孩子，正指着东顺恶狠狠地问她认不认罪，有没有交代。  
东顺抬头看了他一眼，没有回答。  
银子拨开围观的人群，冲过阻拦跪在东顺面前，双手捧着她的脸。东顺右脸红肿，是一个巴掌印。但爱哭的东顺没有落泪。  
银子却心疼地哭了。这是东顺记忆中银子唯二两次落泪。随后她立刻被人粗暴地拖开。不知哪来的力气，银子甩开了拖着她的两个人，再次冲到东顺面前，紧紧抱住东顺。  
一个认识银子的人大喊了：“这个不要脸的女人以前是寻芳阁的头牌！还取了个日本名字，给日本人唱过曲儿！”  
银子马上被拉开，被几个人粗鲁地按着跪在地上。两个人上来就给银子剃了阴阳头。  
“臭不要脸。”  
“连男人都不要。”  
“和女人在一起，真恶心。”  
……  
银子被唾骂声淹没。  
那是我那要强的心上人啊，我的银子，我爱了40年的人，怎么会被这样对待。到底是从哪里开始出错的？东顺没有答案。  
被批斗时一滴泪都没有落的东顺第一次掉了眼泪。  
银子抬起头，跟她做了嘴型：我没事，不要哭。

夜深，一天的批斗才结束。  
银子与东顺回到了家。  
家里不知什么时候已经被人翻砸了个底朝天，连琵琶也没有幸免。  
银子对东顺笑了一下，拆开枕头，白色棉花裹着一抹鲜红。  
那是她们在结婚时穿过的衣服。  
银子换上了红色旗袍，东顺换上了红裙子。  
经历了那么多，她们的身材已经走了形，多了许多赘肉和皱纹，不再年轻。  
银子从地上捡起被砸碎的镜子，把东顺的发髻拆了。东顺的一头黑发里已经添了几根银丝，但她们都没有在意。就像年轻时那样，银子给东顺梳了双麻花。  
随后东顺从桌上挑出一块还算完好的胭脂，给自己和银子上了妆。又点燃了一根火柴，仔细地画好了眉毛，是20年代流行的样式。  
东顺打开抽屉里的暗格，里面是那根玉兰发簪，她用簪子把银子有头发的那半边挽了个髻。她还记得年轻时银子发饰很多，她一直喜欢给银子梳各式发型。  
银子走到屋外，院子里的石榴花开的正盛。银子摘了两朵开得最好的花。一朵轻轻插在东顺鬓角，一朵插在了自己有头发的那一边。  
这个画面在别人眼中一定十分滑稽，可她们的动作和神情却十分庄严。她们在彼此心中仍然美丽，就如她们的初见那般年轻，也如她们的婚礼那般美丽。  
然后她们两个接吻了。她们都明白，这是最后一次接吻。  
说是接吻，但这个吻其实谈不上有多美，更像是本能的冲动与撕咬。两人狠狠地撞上对方的嘴唇，唇齿交缠，直到喘不过气才分开。  
银子牵着东顺的手，往屋外走去。  
东顺说：“我那年许的愿，其实很自私，是我们能一直在一起，同生共死。”  
银子轻笑了一下。  
她们走入了黑暗。  
湖静静地躺在黑暗中，就像一张大口，把一切都悄然吞没。  
两人的裙摆漂了起来，湖面上绽开了两朵鲜红的石榴花。  
她们十指相扣，默契地继续向前走去。  
一滴泪无声地滴在了湖水里。  
风吹干了眼中的泪。

 

14岁的东顺站在雨里，冲19岁的银子露出了一个猫咪笑。银子上前两步，扔掉伞，抱紧了东顺。

**Author's Note:**

> *注释：  
>  ①指只卖艺不卖身的青楼女子，会吹拉弹唱、诗词歌赋  
>  ②出自《诗经·陈风·月出》  
> 译文：月亮出来多明亮，美人仪容真漂亮。身姿窈窕步轻盈，让我思念心烦忧。  
>  ③出自元稹《石榴花》  
> 寥落山榴深映叶，红霞浅带碧霄云。曲尘枝下年年见，别似衣裳不似裙。  
> *部分灵感源自李碧华《霸王别姬》 三毛《滚滚红尘》  
> *用了一些现实里的梗  
> *结尾算是平行世界吧


End file.
